hv_of_tommarow_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Howett
What? I got to explain myself here? I thought the teacher was giving me another essay..... ok, im jenny howett, daughter of the one and only wolverine, and twin sister of Katherine, we are both up for the destiny of his, but If I turn out to be X-23 or even sabertooth, though leon is up for that as he is sabertooths son, then X-23 sounds better, but the wolverine destiny is better, we get to be x men! maybe 2 wolverines even? hmm, maybe this duper change thing is ok..... Weapon: hmm, lets see, daughter of wolverine, so which genes do you think I got? these 6 little friends of mine! claws, duh! BFF: uh, my sis, maybe charlotte Xavier, that webslinger petal parker and maybe that daughter of jubilee, Emily. Hobby: Uh, hmm, god dammit! I cant think of any! maybe I shouldn't spend much time in the arcades then..... Alignment: uh, duper! Parent: wolverine AKA james 'logan' howett. Personality Hobbys Hmm, well, I don't seem to remember many, apart from hanging out with Emily in the arcades, which causes a bit of trouble when I stab the game or she blows the game up by mistake..... yeah..... we may be looking for a new arcade to hang out in soon before this one bans us for ruining the games, this arcade doesn't hate mutants as it is apart of the town where our school is in, so yeah, we safe, unlike the fact I got to share with that Katy wagner, hint in the last name shes the daughter of nightcrawler as a roommate. Appearance Hmm, lets see, well, I got dark brown hair like my sis and dad, but I put some black highlights in to make me look different and I got blue eyes and I always wear some wolf type of make up, if you look closer, I got a bit of fang problem. Relationships Logan/dad: Uh, do you have to know about my family as well? fine..... we get along fine, I used to get teased back at Comic school, our junior school that begins our training of heroes and bag guys, for having a dad who drops me off but I soon showed them, besides that, I love having wolverine as a dad. Katherine/twin sister: We get along fine, we don't always hang out as im hanging out with Emily a lot but hey, we got our own friends, but me and sis are both up for the destiny of wolverine, if I don't get it, don't care, I could still be a x men but maybe under the name lone wolf, but we get along. Emily/best friend: Me and Emily hang out half the time and some of that is at the arcade playing the games and trying to get high scores, but she always beats me! but we good friends really. Outfits Basic I normally wear my hair down, I have a strapped red shirt with a black bit on it covered in white spots and I have a pair of red pants with white spots on them too and a pair of black socks with a pair of dark red shore boots with light red laces on them, I have a pair of brown strapped gloves with it. More coming soon.... Category:X-men Category:Pinks OCs Category:Dupers Category:Femails Category:Marvel